New
by Lamister
Summary: Lily y James acaban de comenzar a salir, es su septimo año, y tienen una nueva meta: llevar una buena relación sin que nadie la detenga.Otro punto de vista de esta apasionante historia.
1. Lo que nadie sabía

New

Summary: Lily y James acaban de comenzar a salir, es su septimo año, y tienen una nueva meta: llevar una buena relación sin que nadie la detenga.Otro punto de vista de esta apasionante historia.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conozcan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenezcan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

Capítulo 1:- _Lo que nadie sabía_

Lily estaba entrando al Gran Comedor. Iba como siempre, con el uniforme del colegio, con su mochila gris que llevaba un gatito de peluche que su abuela le había regalado y acompañada por su inseparable amiga,Madeline Caryson. Todo parecía normal, cada alumno charlaba alegremente en su mesa, todos desayunaban.Pero no era así, o eso era lo que pensaban,ese día todo iba a cambiar.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, Madeline se detuvo:

_-¿Va a venir?_

_-No, no, bueno, no lo sé, pero desayunemos juntas, da igual._

Ambas se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar. Al poco tiempo Remus Lupin se les unió.

_-¿Qué tal chicas?_

_-Muy bien Remus-_ fue la vaga respuesta de ambas

_-Hoy hay doble pociones con los ravenclaws,es un buen comienzo,¿no?_

Pero antes que ellas pudieran responder tres chicos entraron al gran comedor provocando que todas las miradas se girasen a mirarlos. Eran: James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew,tres de los cuatro integrantes del grupo que se hacía llamar los Merodeadores; el cuarto integrante no era ni más ni menos que Remus Lupin, un muchacho alto y de aspecto enfermizo,que emanaba demasiada amabilidad y era muy inteligente.Peter por el contrario era tímido, un poco torpe y no muy buen alumno, era rubio,bajito y un poquito relleno. A diferencia de él Sirius Black y James Potter eran altos, morenos y se destacaban por su gran inteligencia, desperdiciada en sus bromas.El grupo era muy popular, y sobretodo Sirius conseguía descargar algunos suspiros femeninos, al igual que James, aunque este se destacaba por ganarse la admiración de otros, ya que era un gran bromista y era el mejor capitán y buscador que hasta ese momento el equipo de Quidditch había tenido.

Tanto Madeline como Remus se voltearon a verlos, pero Lily siguió atenta a sus tostadas, sabía lo que se venía.

Muchas miradas de reojo y algunas directas se dirigieron hacia los Merodeadores, principalmente femeninas._All except one: Lily's._

El grupo se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentaron al lado de Remus,Madeline y Lily, pero esta vez algo nuevo ocurrió...

James Potter se sentó al lado de su "enemiga" Lily Evans, ella se giró hacia él, y se besaron... un pequeño beso como saludo matinal.

----------------------- ---------------------------- -----------------------

_-Explicame..._

_-¡Por dios ha sido un beso!_

_-Grandisima Lily te has besado con tu enemigo público desde que, ¡oh! Déjame pensarlo...,¿¡Entramos a Hogwarts!_

_-Este año no hemos estado llevando mejor..._

_-Si te noté rara antes de las vacaciones de navidad,pero ¡Has vuelto totalmente diferente!_

_-Lily está igual, exceptuando el hecho que sale con James ahora- _dijo medio risueña Madeline

_-¿Y cuándo pensabas decirnoslo?-_furiosa Mary-_Ha sido un electroshock esta mañana, esa chismosa de Rita Skeeter te ha estado buscando... No sé cómo Potter ha logrado esquivarla..._

**Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away **

_-Hemos empezado a llevarnos bien este año tu sabes...-_murmuró Lily

**New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past  
New, you're so new**

_-Y te empezó a gustar hace unos meses, ¿verdad?-_Samantha dijo algo al fin

**My normal hesitation is gone  
And I really gravitate to your will  
Are you here to fetch me out?  
'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth**

_-Sí, empezamos a salir en las vacaciones de invierno..._

_-Igual viene de antes, ambos se gustaban y lo sabían, ya había onda de antes- _Mary agregó

**You âre not old  
And you âre not familiar  
Recently discovered and I'm learning about you**

_-Aún así es algo nuevo_

**New, you're so new**

**You, youâre new**

_-¿Nuevo?¡Está fuera de los parametros!-_Mary otra vez

_-¿Te está gustando?-_Samantha curiosa

**And you're consuming me violently  
And your reverence shamelessly tempting me  
Who sent this maniac?  
'Cause I never had this taste in the past**

_-Si, por ahora sí..., ¡James ha cambiado muchísimo!_

_-Si, se nota, ¡ahora tiene una novia decente!-_sonrojo de Lily

**You're different, you're different from the former  
Like a fresh battery I'm energized by you**

_-De todas formas me alegra que hayas terminado con él-_Madeline- _siempre pensé que estaban hechos el uno para el otro_

--------------------------- ------------------ ---------------- ---------------

_-Otro...por favor_

Lily besó suavemente a James en los labios.

_-Amo estar contigo, te amo, esto debe ser un sueño hecho realidad-_James miró profundamente los ojos esmeralda de Lily

_-Deberíamos ir despacio ya viste la impresión que dimos en el Gran Comedor_

**Why am I so curious?  
This territory is dangerous  
I'll probably end up at the start  
I'll be back in line with my broken heart  
New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past**

_-¿Qué importa?_

_-¿Y si las cosas salen mal?_

_-¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?-_James brusco

_-¿Porque medio pueblo femenino me odiará? Es díficl James,¡ antes eramos enemigos!_

**Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away **

**New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past  
New, you're so new**

_-Ya te odiaban de antes porque yo te quería, ¿tienes miedo acaso?_

_-No...Pero es tan irreal..._

**And I canât believe it  
Can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away **

_-Mejor, así será divertido._

**You âre not old  
And youâre not familiar  
Recently discovered and I'm learning about you**

**New, you're so new  
You, youâre new**

------------------------ ------------------------- --------------------

_-Prometo que este fin de semana te lo contaré._

_-Eso espero...-_Madeline

_-¿Cómo van las cosas con Frank?_

_-Atrás de Alice...igual ya estoy ojeando la lista de vuelta, creo que iré tras Diggory._

_-Pobre Remus_

_-Es mi amigo..._

_-Para ti Dona Juana, pero para él no..._

_-¿Qué haras este sábado?_

_-James, James, James y tú?_

_-Matarlo, Matarlo, Matarlo...a lo frances claramente_

_-¡Me dijiste que ibas a perseguir a Skeeter y que déspues saldrías con Mary y Samantha!_

_-Sí, pero estoy aburrida, y Potter siempre me tentó_

Lily la fulminó con la mirada.

_-Esta bien no lo mato,pero solo por que me caes bien..._

_-Uf, estas loca...por eso te quiero._

Lily miró la noche oscura en su ventana, todo aquello era nuevo...pero parecía prometedor...

-------------------- ------------------------ -----------------------------

**SÉ QUE ES CORTO!**

**Pero sería una especie de introducción a este fic, please dejen reviews, la idea es prometedora!(ja, como la relación entre James y Lily)**

**Durante el fic se ira contando que paso antes y como sigue la relación hasta finales de septimo año, y en el último capitulo reaparecerá la canción "New" de No Doubt(en la cual me inspiré) pero con algunos cambios míos, como conclusión del fic en general...**

**¡Ojala les guste!**

**Lamister**

**M.O.S**

**M.L.L**

**M.O.M**

**M.L.M**


	2. Les Femmes Fatales

New

Summary: Lily y James acaban de comenzar a salir, es su septimo año, y tienen una nueva meta: llevar una buena relación sin que nadie la detenga.Otro punto de vista de esta apasionante historia.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conozcan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenezcan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

Capítulo 2:- _Les femmes fatales_

**Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand**

_-Tengo la manía de bailar descalza-_murmuraba Madeline al ritmo de la música que Lily había puesto en el tocadisco-_Entonces así fue todo... ¡Que interesante!_

Madeline tenía la manía de solo querer hablar de los asuntos personales a las tres de la mañana del lunes.Ese lunes había despertado a Lily para que entrara en detalles sobre lo que ella ya suponía.Para aliviar la situación, a la hora de despertar, pusieron música para despertar a las dormilonas que quedaban en el cuarto: Samantha y Mary.

Al despertar Mary se había quejado de la: "Manera tan incivilizada en la que me han despertado", dandole más adrenalina a la enamoradiza Madeline.

Todas ellas se encontraban revolucionadas por el noviazgo de Lily,y un poco asustadas a la vez. Madeline temía caer en el amor eterno, y no poder buscar en su lista de enamorados cuando uno lo rechaze, ya que el simpatico Luín se encontraba tras ella. Mary pensaba que si Potter era la elección de una maravillosa chica como Lily, ella terminaría con cualquier monstruo.Samantha se limitaba a encontrarse feliz por Lily y trataba de ser optimista. Eran un grupo muy revolucionario, parecían cuatro buhos, a la vez chillones y saltarínes. Madeline era castaña y tenía unos grandes ojos celestes, se destacaba por su corto cabello y su estatura pequeña que la hacía parecer un pequeño topo.Por el contrario la tímida Samantha rubia y de ojos miel se destacaba por su metro setenta. Mary y Lily eran un duo, Mary tenía muchisimas pecas y el cabello color naranja intenso, era gruñona y odiaba a los merodeadores, al igual que Samantha era alta. Lily era única, tenía ojos verdes como esmeraldas y un cabello de un rojo oscuro, rojo como la sangre. Tenía la piel muy blanca y era de estatura mediana.

A pesar de sus diferencias físicas y mentales tenían algo en común, iban a la misma casa y al mismo año y se llevaban de maravilla.

**'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights  
Oh... I've had it up to here!**

_-¡Yum! Cuanto correo..._

_-Come como corresponde, te lo ruego Madeline-_Mary había despertado con su pie izquierdo.

Varias lechuzas se habían posado en la parte de la mesa que correspóndía a las chicas.Samantha decidió abrir los paquetes.

_-El diario Profeta, toma Mary-_ Mary pareció mejorar su humor_- Una carta de tu tía Madeline-_ esta murmuró un cabizbajo ´genial´-_¡Oh! Un nuevo diario del colegio, al parecer Skeeter se decidió a hacerlo..._

Madeline dejo su tostada al instante y se lo arrebato de las manos, Mary pareció por primera vez dejó de lado su diario, y Lily palideció.

_-¡Dios mío!-_exclamó Mary- _Estas en la tapa Lily._

Lily rapídamente se lo arrebato de las manos.

_"Mi querido enemigo¡el mito es acertado!_

**Lilian Evans juraba odiar a su compañero de casa y año James Potter, el excelente jugador y capitán de su equipo-y por cierto un guapo hombre de septimo año-,pero la mañana del viernes pasado decidió confesar el amor que siempre sintió por Potter ,dejando de lado su postura contra él,a traves de un apasionado y público beso en el Gran Comedor. ¿Será una conquista más de Potter?Continúa en la página cuatro.**"

_-¡Fue un simple beso!_

_-¡Lily se negó al beso, fue Potter!_

_-¿Desde cuando Potter es guapo?_

_-¡Skeeter está definitavamente tratando de ganar atención con en esta estupidez!_

_-Chicas..._

_-Pero que pendejada, esta Skeeter me las pagará, que se cree, Lily es muchísimo mejor que cualquier perra de este colegio._

_-Chicas..._

_-Un insulto público, esto es terrible¡habría que acusarla!-_sentenció Mary

_-Chicas, me parece que Lily quiere decirnos algo..._

Todas se voltearon a escuchar a su amiga.

_-Chicas, a mi no me molesta..._

_-¿QUÉ!_

_-Miren, yo ya sabía que esto pasaría, simplemente ignoremoslo._

Samantha golpeó a Mary y Madeline debajo de la mesa y les rogó seguir lo que Lily dijera.

**The moment that I step outside**

**So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things  
I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear**

_-Esta bien-_bufó Madeline- _vayamos a clase de una vez, Slughorn nos animará_

Pero las cosas no mejoraron para Lily en el resto del día.James no apareció y Skeeter al cruzarse con ella le dijo que lo había visto con las _"Femme Fatales",_ un grupo de chicas de quinto que tenían a todo el colegio detrás de ellas y su meta era algún día poder codearse con los Merodeadores; por el comentario Skeeter casi pierde el derecho a ser madre.

Cabizbaja Lily entró a la clase de Slughorn donde el mismo profesor le preguntó si era cierto lo de su relación con James al final de la clase. Lily simplemente decidió marcharse.Para el final del día James seguía sin aparecer.

-_Bueno al menos Macgonagall nos mantendrá entretenidas...-_Samantha sonrió ante el comentario de Madeline.

_-Voy a matar a Potter y a Skeeter..._

_-Ya deja el asunto Mary..._

_-Pero... ¡Ouch¿Cuántas veces piensas pegarme hoy?_

Madeline rió, pero Lily se mantuvo triste, y les pidió que no hicieran nada y que se dirigeran a la clase.

**'Cause I'm just a girl,  
I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night  
I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes  
I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype  
Oh... I've had it up to here!  
Oh... am I making myself clear?**

Entonces lo peor sucedió, las femmes fatales aparecieron y no parecían pacificas.

_-Buscabas la primera plana¿no Evans?_

_-Déjame en paz._

_-¿O qué¿Me tiraras a tus amigas?_

Madeline pareció dispuesta a matarla, pero nuevamente Samantha la detuvo, algo andaba mal, y no eran las chicas que tenían enfrente.

_-No entiendo cuál es tu problema, hasta hace poco convivíamos._

_-Hasta que me robaste a James¡Yo osé confesarle mi amor! Y tu vas y me lo robas...Por eso sufriras ciertas consecuencias._

Todas las chicas rieron.

_-¿Qué es tan gracíoso?-_les preguntó Mary enfadada.

Pero la respuesta no tardo en llegar, entre las risas de las femmes, un balde de un asqueroso líquido calló sobre ellas.Riendo la chicas huyeron.

_-¡Malditas pendejas!-_exclamó Madeline_-Maldición ese líquido parece ser mágico._

El líquido que solo había cubrido a Samantha y Lily parecía provocar sarpullidos y cosas por el estilo. Mary y Madeline corrieron a la enfermería llevandose con ellas a Samantha y Lily.

**I'm just a girl**

**just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!**

_-Lily, no te preocupes Pomfrey lo arreglará...-_le dijo Samantha a Lily quien parecía estar al borde del llanto.Mary y Madeline habían salido a buscar a James para asesinarlo.

_-No es eso, Si solo James hubiese estado aquí nada de esto me hubiese molestado._

_-Lo sé, tal vez algo pasó, el siempre pareció muy enamorado de ti._

_-Las chicas van a matarlo¿no?_

Samantha miró a su alrededor y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras terminaba de tomar su medicina en la enfermería.

**I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to  
Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison**

_-Solo soy una estúpida del montón para él, Skeeter tenía razón... ¡oh! No le digas a nadie que dije eso._

_-Shh...Mirá allí, no creo que las chicas maten a tu príncipe, el se mantuvo bastante fiel a ti._

Lily se giró. James se encontraba tumbado en otras de las camas de la enfermería cubierto al parecer de un líquido peor que el que ellas habían recebido.Parecía mareado y Madame Pomfrey lo estaba ayudando.Lily sonrío, y corrió a verlo.

**Oh... I've had it up to!  
Oh... I've had it up to!  
Oh... I've had it up to here.**

---------------------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------- ------

**Fue bastanteeeeeeee complicado hacer todos estos capítulos en dos días, ya que decidí rearmar y arreglar errores de todos los capítulos de casi todos mis fics y actualizarlos...No logré actualizar todos(de hecho ahora publicaré el de New, pero debo seguir con los otros!S)Si se encuentran en pleno aburrimiento les recomiendo leer todos mis fics desde el principio D**

**Este fic puede leerse sin las canciones, pero son bastantes buenas (de No Doubt,y yo escucho metal XD)y las recomiendo, por que además están pensadas para encajar con el capítulo...**

**Quería agradecer además por los revies, y aquí los contesto:**

TU HERMANA¿QUIÉN MÁS:-_Ahora cuando rehise los capítulos creo se entiende más, no te debo 10 dolares maldita puta!jejeje_

Mati 1989:-_Muchísimas gracias, y lo que decis es muy cierto,pero lamentablemente no puedo apoyarte ya que yo soy parte de ese clan tan odiado , de todas formas muchísimas gracias por el review._

Yam potter:-_Jajaja, muchas gracias por el cumplido, pero yo tiendo a dar vueltas, en algunas cosas sirve por que le da la magia al texto, en otras simplemente te marea,jajaja._

Inuyami:-_Muchas gracias._

Angie-ayanami:-_Ojala tengas algo más que decirme esta vez...D,gracias por el review!_

Niniel204:-_A medidad que avance el fic se mostraran recuerdos de cómo sucedió,pero no es en realidad la verdadera temática de la historiaGracias por el review!_

MayeEvans:-_Si lo continuaré gracias por el review_

Ely-Barchu:-_Que bueno que te gusto mucho, muchas gracias por el review._

Elizabeht Mary Evans:-_Jejeje, es increible como uno a traves de sus propios reviews encuentra historias bastante buenas, me alegra que ello te ha pasado con la mía...Ojala puedas leer mis otros fics, y muchas gracias por el review!_

**Desde ya muchísimas gracias, y feliz año.**

**Lamister**

**M.O.M**

**M.L.L**

**M.OS**

**M.L.M**


	3. Les Femmes Fatales II parte

New

Summary: Lily y James acaban de comenzar a salir, es su septimo año, y tienen una nueva meta: llevar una buena relación sin que nadie la detenga.Otro punto de vista de esta apasionante historia.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conozcan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenezcan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

Capítulo 3:- _Les femmes fatales(segunda parte) _

_-Al parecer le tendieron una broma en su propio cuarto-_ les explicó Madame Pomfrey_-Su amigo Black me dijo que fueron unas chicas de quinto año de Ravenclaw._

Lily sonreía de una forma tan especial. Samantha se sintió muy alegre por ella, y supo al fin que podía confiar en James Potter.

James despertó y al ver a Lily a su lado sonrió.

_-¿Cómo estas?-_ le dijo al parecer adolorido.

**There's times when I want something more  
Someone more like me  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
Seems incomplete**

_-Excelente-_ le respondió- _Te he extrañado todo el día James, me asusté tanto por ti._

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando entrar a Mary y Madeline.

_-Entonces era verdad_- afirmó Madeline_- Vaya Potter ya creíamos que le habías metido los cuernos a Lily._

James la miró soprendido.

_-¿Sucedió algo?_

_-Tus amiguitas de quinto año atacaron a Lily- _acotó Mary_- Yo sabía que algo raro pasaba¿Llegaste a leer el nuevo diario Potter?_

_-No, pero sé de él, tú sabes, rumores._

_-Bueno deberías leerlo y..._

**But you see the colors in me  
Like no one else  
And behind your dark glasses  
You're something else**

_-¿Por qué no dejamos a James y a Lily solos que necesitan descansar y me acompañan a tomar mi medicina?-_ la interrumpió Samantha.

James le sonrió agradecido. Lily lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-Perdóname por ser tan sentimental..._

James le sonrió y le acarició las mejillas.

**You're really lovely underneath it all  
You want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely**

_-Yo te amo por lo que eres-_le susurró luego de un beso-_Perdóname me a mi por haberte causado problemas._

_-Por supuesto que te perdono, ya le daremos una lección a esas estupidas._

Y la tierna situación terminó en el abrazo más romántico.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Luego de una semana James salió de la enfermería. Al parecer el líquido que las femmes le habían arrojado lo había noqueado y dejado un tanto mareado y con las defensas bajas. Para cuando esto sucedió ya era fin de semana y Lily le propuso festejarlo en el Caldero Chorreante junto a las chicas y los Merodeadores.

Los Merodeadores aceptaron con gusto,pero las chicas no. Mientras Samantha aceptó sin problemas, Madeline y Mary dijeron un rotundo no. Al parecer habían estado preparando una venganza contra Skeeter y las Femmes. Se encerraban en la biblioteca por horas, Samantha a veces temía por ellas.Mas bien por lo que harían.

Finalmente cuando faltaba un día para la salida las chicas obligaron a Samantha a quedarse a ayudarlas, lo cual dejaba a los Merodeadores con Lily.Por lo tanto Remus convenció a los chicos de dejar a James y Lily solos, lo cual apenó a ambos.

En este momento Lily y James caminaban de la mano parando a observar mejor las vidrieras.

_-Perdóname James_-le dijo Lily_- Las chicas están demasiado enfrascados en ese estupido plan que tienen..._

_-Me encanta-_ dijo riendo James_- Me gustaría ver que les hacen. Nosotros ya nos hubiésemos vengado, pero les cedimos el lugar._

**You know some real bad tricks  
And you need some discipline  
But lately you've been trying real hard  
And giving me your best**

_-Y porque cambiaste-_ le retó Lily_- Recuerda que eres otro hombre._

James bajo la cabeza apenado.

_-Yo sigo siendo el mismo, solo me tranquilice para quedarme con la chica que quería_.

Lily rió y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. Entre los dos hacían un tremendo escándalo.

_-Ah¡Pero si son la parejita del año!-_ siseó Malfoy_-¡Que tiernos¿Cuánto durará esto¿Todos los días que te ataquen tus admiradoras Potter?_

James se enfureció pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo apareció Amos Diggory, de Hufflepuf.

_-Déjalos Malfoy-_le espetó- _¿Volviste para ver pasear a tu perra Narcisa o porque repetiste el año?_

Malfoy había terminado Hogwarts hacia dos años, pero su prometida estaba en septimo año de Slytherin.

_-Muérete Diggory._

Y sin más se marchó.

_-Al parecer sin sus guardaespaldas es un completo inútil-_ le dijo James- _Gracias Diggory, pero yo podía defendernos solo._

Diggory bufó y miró a Lily con cariño.

-_Espero duren bastante, ya saben lo que dicen todos, que no duraran nada, ni siquiera hacen buena pareja_.

Y despareció antes de que James le partiera la cara.

_-¿Es verdad que andan diciendo eso por ahí James?-_le preguntó Lily.

_-Si...-_murmuró- _Me lo han dicho varias personas, las Femmes me han ido a ver a la enfermería solo para decirme eso._

_-¿Y no me lo dijiste?_

_-No creía que fuera importante Lily- _se explicó_- A mi no me importa lo que digan los demás._

**And you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
That I've ever had  
And when it's really bad  
I guess it's not that bad**

_-James yo te quiero-_ James sonrió pero parecía molesto por algo- _Pero creo que deberías decirme las cosas que pasan. Últimamente me siento distraída y siento que deje de ser la Evans dura de antes._

_-Eso es porque estas conmigo.-_le dijo James

_-Tal vez..._

James bufó. Y avanzó apurado, enojado.Lily lo alcanzó, lo abrazó y con un beso apasionado le pidió disculpas.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Habían pasado dos semanas del incidente, y Madeline y Mary continuaban en sus planes de venganza.

_-¿Jugo, cariño?- _le susurró Lily a James_-¿ Has comenzado la dieta o qué?_

_-Necesito mantenerme sano para el próximo partido_- explicó él_- Remus ha estado extraño últimamente…_

Lily sabía para donde iba la indirecta.

_-Creo que tiene que ver con Madeline-_ explicó_- Ha conseguido cita con Diggory _

James escupió el jugo.

_-¿Cómo?_

**You're really lovely underneath it all  
You want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_-¡Hola Remus!_

_-Hola Madeline-_ respondió él

_-¿A qué no sabes qué?_

_-¿Cita con…?_

_-¡Diggory!_

_-Al fin después de tanto tiempo_** (Remus ríe por dentro)**

_-Si…-_ agrega ella con aire soñador

Ambos marchan juntos a clases. Remus está triste, pero por alguna extraña razón confiado. Samantha los mira de reojo, y murmura a Sirius que está a su lado:

_-No dejes que vaya_

_-¿Por qué?-_ pregunta él extrañado

_-Ella realmente va a seguir adelante esta vez_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Lily convenció a James a duras penas, que como su primer cita doble como pareja podían acompañar a Madeline y Amos Diggory. La idea no era tentadora, pero acabo convenciendo al joven Potter.

Desprovista de su compañera de planes, Mary decidió unirse a Remus, Samantha y Sirius para recorrer Hogsmeade. Pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

-_Ya ni sé por qué acepté esto…-_ murmuraba James enojado

_-Diggory nos ayudó hace poco¿Lo recuerdas?-_ le contestó Liliana

_-Mmm…_

Habían decidido ir a tomar algo a las tres escobas, ya que el ambiente se tornaba tenso. James y Amos discutían constantemente sobre Quidditch mientras que Madeline intentaba captar su atención. Liliana se encontraba aburrida también.

**So many moons that we have seen  
Stumbling back next to me  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better, better, better**

_-Voy al baño-_ anunció Madeline_- ¿Vienes Lily…?_

_-Yo también voy al baño…-_ agregó Amos

Los tres marcharon, y James frunció el entrecejo, todo olía mal, y además veía a las femmes acompañadas por Remus, Sirius, Mary y Samantha entrar.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-_Cuatro cervezas…_

_-¡Que sean seis!-_exclamó Dune

_-¿Qué quieren chicas?-_ les espetó Sirius aburrido

-_Darnos oportunidad de vengarnos-_ escupió Mary

-_Tranquilos, tranquilos…-_ susurraba Samantha

Las dos femmes suspiraron.

_-Solo queríamos que supieran que escuchamos un forcejeo entre una pareja en el baño y nos pareció que Amos intentaba obligar a alguien…_

Fue suficiente, Remus miró a la mesa de James, él no estaba. Salió despedido hacia el baño de las féminas.

_-¡No Remus!_

**For real  
'Cause underneath it all  
You are my real prince charming  
Like the heat from the fire  
You were always burnin'  
Anytime you're around  
My body keeps calling for your touch  
Your kisses and your sweet romancin'  
There's an other side of you that so many adore  
Aside from your temper everything else secure  
You're good for me, baby  
Of that I'm a sure  
'Cause over and over  
Give me one more**

Samantha fue detrás de él, mientras las dos chicas reían divertidas.

_-Lo que crean loras…_

Mary se levantó furiosa, muy furiosa.

_-Pronto, pronto nos vengaremos!_

_-Vamos a buscar a James…_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Samantha forcejeaba.

_-¡Qué no Remus!_

_-¡Déjame estupida!_

Samantha se sintió herida.

_-Por favor, es una trampa-_ le susurró tomandolo del brazo- _¿Qué no lo ves…?_

Remus se detuvo, e intento recapacitar.

_-No,no,no…_

Entonces sucedió lo inevitable, encontraron a Madeline y Amos besándose. Pero Remus lo interpreto mal. De un solo golpe el menudo licántropo derribo al Hufflepuff.

_-¡Remus has perdido las cabeza!  
-¡Pero él estaba utilizandote!_

_-¡No¡Yo lo besé!_

Remus se paralizó, para ese momento llegaban James, Mary y Sirius.

_-Amos siempre metiendo problemas…_

_-¡Están todos locos!_

Mary lo miró mal.

_-Mejor vete, huele a guerra…_

El la miró de soslayo, dolido.

_-Adiós…_

**You've used up all your coupons  
And all you got left is me  
And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
I guess it's meant to be...**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_-¡Y nunca más vuelvas a meterte en mi vida!_

_-Pero yo…_

_-¡Tu nada!-_ se escandalizaba_- ¡No te atrevas a volver a hablarme!_

_-¡ES SUFICIENTE!- _exclamó enojado_- ¡ ME PREOCUPASTE ESO ES TODO!_

_-Basta Madeline-_ anticipó Samantha_- Vámonos de una vez…_

_-Suerte chicos…- _Mary le mostró a Sirius el camino, él tomo a Remus y ambos marcharon hacia una dirección diferente

_-¡Qué tonta es¡Remus realmente estaba preocupado por ella!_

_-¿Tonta? Él es muy exagerado…_

James la miró ofendido. Suspiró y recuperó la calma.

_-Entiendo el enfado de ella, pero podría ser más delicada…_

_-Ella no tiene la culpa que él la ame tanto…_

**You're really lovely underneath it all  
You want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely**

_-¿Tú que sabes de amar?-_ explotó al fin él

_-¿Cómo me dices eso?-_ gritó ella furiosa por el comentario

_-Hasta ahora lo único que te ha importado es no que nadie te deje de ver como eras antes, que nadie dude que yo no te he cambiado, que fue milagro que me quisieses_- Lily lo miraba incrédula_- Ni negarlo puedes, es demasiado para mí…Quiéreme, quiéreme como soy._

**Underneath it all  
Underneath it all  
Underneath it all  
Underneath it all**

Y se alejó enfadado por él mismo camino que tomaron Sirius y Remus, ella con lágrimas en la cara, siguió el que tomaron las chicas.

Continuará...

--------------------------------- ---------------------------- -----------------

Aclaraciones:

**Es un mini-fic. No sé cuanto durará, tal vez diez capítulos.**

**Como verán son mini-bloques con conversaciones cortas y sin sentido que luego se irán uniendo, pronto se encontraran (en el próximo capítulo) Con triángulos amorosos, y demases. Los dos primeros capítulos fueron una introducción, más bien el primero. El fic aclaro es como una muestra de lo que significa volver a enamorarse, aceptar el amor y comenzar una relación nueva. Para los fanáticos sepan que la pareja Lily/James se verá expuesta a peleas, rupturas y demases,pero no se formará ningún triángulo, pero a su alrededor otras parejas( Samantha/Remus/Madeline- Mary/Sirius/Madeline-Madeline/Amos/Mary) giraran y volveran un caos la situación. Todas estas situaciones conllevaran a nuevos sentimientos, a descubrir lo que realmente sienten entre sí y a , en el caso de la pareja principal, afianzar su relación.**

**Sé que es medio confuso, pero este fic es un intento de experimentar con otra forma de escribir, lo miré bien y parece un cortometraje de cine independiente, jejeje.**

**Acepto preguntas, divagues y demases. No tengo tiempo de actualizar nada, pero hoy me tomé un tiempo y terminé esto, no me odien por los demás fics sin actualizar…**

**Reviews:**

Angie-Ayanami:- _Sisisisi,estuviste cerca!Te entiendo, mis reviews constan de una oración con máximo tres palabras. Gracias por el review!_

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs_:-¡Locaa!A las cuatro de la mañana dejando un review!Crazy woman!Bueno,muchas gracias por el review!_

Lily-cPotter:-_Jajaja, si me imagino que la idea los tuvo con los nervios de punta, pero no el pobre James sufrió aún más que Lily._

**Atte,**

**Lamister**

**M.O.S**

**M.O.M**

**M.L.L**

**M.L.M**


End file.
